Past Imperfect
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Satrina |Setting = Corinth |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V0609 |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Steven L. Sears |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Garth Maxwell |Order in Series = 77 of 134 |Order in Season = 9 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 207 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Crusader" |Next Episode in Series = "The Key to the Kingdom" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "For Those of You Just Joining Us" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Let There Be Light" |title cap image = }} Xena realises that she is being outsmarted by her own tactics - tactics that she used to invade Corinth and begin the Battle of Corinth. Whilst trying to work out who the culprit is, she relives past memories of the fierce and eventful war. Summary The night before they are to ride into Actus to warn the city's people of the danger of an approaching army, Xena tells Gabrielle about the vision she had of Gabrielle and her being tied to crosses near a snow covered mountain. Because of this possible premonition, Xena tries to convince Gabrielle to stay behind, but Gabrielle insists on going into the town. Upon their arrival the following morning, Xena and Gabrielle learn that half of the city's army has been stricken by the flu Actus is then bombarded by catapulted fire bombs and General Oaklin is killed. Pandemonium breaks out and while saving a young girl, Xena is slammed into a wall by the impact of a blast. As she tries to clear her head, Xena recalls a scene from her past in which her army was attacking Corinth during the Battle of Corinth and had everybody trapped -- just as the city of Actus is trapped now. After the bombing stops, Xena tells Gabrielle how in the past she, Dagnine and Borias had split their army while attacking Corinth. Xena remembers returning to her tent after fighting with Borias to be greeted by her servant, Satrina. During this memory with Satrina, Xena reacts to a sharp pain and reveals that she is very pregnant. Satrina tells Xena how in a similar battle situation, her former master had allowed some poisoned grain to be captured by their enemy, making it easy to attack when the army was too sick to man the walls. Xena then snaps back to reality and realizes that the city's grain supply is poisoned. She rushes to find Pasicus, the acting head of the army, and orders him to assemble his men to help secure the city's dam. While Xena watches the men work, she remembers how Borais stopped her from murdering captured Centaurs and asked them to return to their leader, Kaleipus, with an offer to form a peaceful alliance. But the human captors are still murdered by Xena, who tells Borias she will ransack Corinth and the surrounding area until she finds the magical Ixion stone. Later on, Dagnine is sent to bring Kaleipus to Xena’s encampment to discuss peace. Xena orders the Centaur and another with him dead. Borias cannot let that happen and protects the Centaurs and then rides off with them. Back in the present, soldiers rise out of the water and attack the shore. Xena and Pasicus' men retreat back to Actus. Xena figures out that this battle is a reflection of a past battle she had almost won in Corinth. Later that night, Xena scouts the woods surrounding Actus and finds men carting dirt out of a cave. She enters the cave and is struck by a dart. When she removes the dart from her shoulder and smells the tip of it, she remembers another scene from her past. Borias' army is attacking Xena's army while she goes into labor. Satrina gives Xena the flower of a Santra bush to knock her out and tells her that she will give her Kala root to revive her. In the present, the now drugged Xena sees a shadow out of the corner of her eye and realizes that it is Satrina who has been attacking Actus. Satrina reveals that the warlord she served before her was really her lover and she vowed to kill Xena for killing him, but would learn all she could from her first. Satrina tells Xena that her men are rigging structures in the cave to collapse the fort walls of Actus. She also informs Xena that she had Dagnine murder Borias the night she gave birth to Solan. Xena suddenly becomes coherent and tells Satrina that she ate some Kala root before she entered the cave, which negates any effects of the poisoned dart. Gabrielle, Pasicus and the remaining Actus army storm into the tunnel and a furious battle erupts. As Satrina desperately tries to flee, she pulls down one of the rigged structures, causing part of the cave to collapse. Xena walks over to the rubble and ponders the fate of Satrina, who may have managed to escape. Later at night, by the campfire Xena has tears rolling down her face. Gabrielle is at her side. She strokes Xena's hair and puts her head on Xena's shoulder. Disclaimer Borias' goose was cooked during the production of this motion picture. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Shooting Dates: August 28th to September 8, 1998 (8 day shoot) *There were at least 15 minutes that was cut from this episode to make it fit the 44 minute time constraint forced upon all episodes. *The scene that is shown at the end of this episode, which depicts Xena giving Solan to Kaleipus is a completely different scene to the one that is shown in "Orphan of War". *The sword that Borias was using (and was later killed with) in this episode is different to the one that Solan was using in "Orphan of War", which was supposed to be the same sword. Key Events *Final appearance of Dagnine. *This episodes finally reveals the exact events leading up to Borias' death. It had been mentioned, but never shown until now. *This episode depicts the birth of Solan. Links and References Main Cast *Lucy Lawless as Xena *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Guest Stars *Marton Csokas as Borias *Catherine Boniface as Satrina *Paul Gittins as Kaleipus *Mark Ferguson as Dagnine *John Manning as Oaklin *Craig Muller as Pasicus References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Borias *Satrina *Dagnine *Kaleipus *Solan (Baby) *Alti (Mentioned) *Tildus (Mentioned) Places *Greece *Actus *Corinth Other *Argo *Xena's Vision *Ixion Stone (Mentioned) Season Navigation de:Teuflische Taten aus früherer Zeit Category:XWP Season 4 episodes